This invention relates to a webbing take-up device which is easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to incorporate a reel assembly such as a webbing take-up shaft assembly or a latch assembly into the base member of a webbing take-up device (hereinafter referred to as a retractor), it has been necessary to incorporate webbing at the same time and this has led to cumbersomeness of the assembly and many disadvantages in the flow of the assembling work.